


Cookie Monsters

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [20]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Threesome, Yaoi, abuse of food stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo is making chocolate chip cookies, Heero smells them baking and tries to steal some but is caught. Heero attempts to bargain for a few of the cookies with interesting results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G boys, they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier, ne? Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> The challenge should ShenLong choose to accept it....
> 
> Pairing: 1x2x6.... Situation or Setting: One of the boys is making chocolate chip cookies.
> 
> Food stuff: Chocolate chip cookie dough... Challenger: Yuna Ryoutarou...
> 
> Mission accepted....
> 
> Written: March 2005 - ShenLong  
> __________________________________________________________________________________________

Duo removed the batch of cookies from inside the oven and set the tray down upon the mat on the bench. "Perfect," he told the kitchen as he gazed at the golden chocolate chip cookies on the tray. Picking up the spatula he began to lift the cookies from the baking tray and place them on the wire rack to cool before turning back to the bowl and scooping more of the dough out and placing lumps of it on the tray for the second batch. He put the tray back into the oven and checked the remaining contents of the bowl. "There should be just enough for a third lot," he muttered to himself.

Stepping out of the shower, Heero began to towel off his body and slip on a pair of shorts. Towel slung around his shoulders, he exited the bathroom, only to have his olfactory system assaulted by the sweetest of aromas. He sniffed the air and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent deeply. _Cookies,_ he thought to himself. _Chocolate chip cookies to be exact._ Heero began to follow his nose.

Back in the kitchen, Duo was unaware of his cookie 'stalker' as he began to wash up some of the used utensils. The cookies all sat on the wire rack, cooling comfortably. With the radio blasting away and hips gyrating to the beat, Duo continued to wash up. A shadow darkened the doorway, glanced at the swinging braid and then to the cookies innocently cooling on the kitchen table. The shadow weighed up his options. The cookies sat on the kitchen table; the cook was directly opposite the doorway and had his back to him; between the doorway and the cook sat the table... with the cookies.

The odds of success looked pretty good.

Silently the shadow moved out of the doorway and melted across the room towards the kitchen table. The cook continued to sway to the music, seemingly oblivious to the shadow and its intended target. A hand crept forward, inching its way across the table surface. 

Another dish found its way from the sink to the dish rack.

The hand snuck a little closer, fingers began to uncurl, the target singled out and homed in on. Just as the fingers were about to close around their 'victim' the cook spun around.

*Whack.*

The sound of a wooden spoon meeting with flesh reverberated around the room.

"Ow! Fuck!"

The empty hand beat a hasty retreat, the owner rubbing it soothingly as eyes glared at the wooden spoon.

"Don't touch!" came the command from the cook.

"But I only wanted one, just to make sure they're all right."

"No!"

"But..."

"No. They're not cool enough yet. Besides, you won't stop at just one. I know you, Yuy, you'll keep going until they're all gone."

"No I won't. Just one, Duo. Please?" Heero whined, his mouth watering at the sight of the golden cookies.

Duo narrowed his eyes and stared at the Japanese man. He knew all about Heero's sweet tooth when it came to cakes, cookies and muffins. His eyes roved over the scantily dressed man before him. The firm, naked, muscular torso, strong arms, slender yet finely toned legs that led to a taut ass. And what an ass it was. _Shit! Why the hell was he having these thoughts?_ Duo gave a small shiver. He couldn't deny that Heero was easy on the eyes; but Heero belonged to Zechs and that made the Japanese beauty off limits.

But if Duo was totally honest with himself he couldn't deny that he lusted after both men. Ever since he'd watched the pair a few weeks ago, screwing blindly in the kitchen while his muffins burned and he'd jerked off to the sight, Duo had enjoyed many a wet dream that had the pair in starring roles. 

It was as if Heero had some sort of sixth sense and he gave a small smirk. He knew that Duo was gay, same as himself and Zechs. Duo wasn't in a relationship at the moment; he also knew that Duo lusted after both himself and Zechs. As his mind ticked over so he began to think of ways he could turn this situation around to his advantage, to use Duo's attraction to him to gain a cookie or five. He shifted his stance a little, letting his mind conjure up pictures of a naked Duo, legs spread wide and begging for Heero to fuck him. His cock began to harden and he allowed a hand to drop to his groin to caress the slowly burgeoning flesh, making certain that Duo's eyes were watching his actions.

"Please, Duo. Just one cookie. I promise you anything you want in return," Heero coaxed as he fondled himself through his shorts.

Duo could barely suppress the groan that wanted to rip from his throat. His own jeans began to tighten as he observed Heero's actions. He licked his lips.

"Anything you want, Duo. Just say the word and it's yours," purred Heero as he sidled around the table and stood next to the long haired man.

_Oh shit, oh shit,_ thought Duo. He knew what he wanted all right but he couldn't voice the words. He was sure that Heero was simply toying with him to get a cookie and once he had that cookie he'd tell Duo to fuck off.

Heero could see the need in those violet orbs along with the hesitation. He pressed his body closer to Duo, brushing his fingers along a creamy arm, feeling the skin shiver under his finger tips. "Anything," breathed Heero as he brought his mouth to Duo's neck and stuck out his tongue to lick over the sweaty flesh. "Anything at all."

This time Duo did moan, his pants becoming extremely restrictive to his growing erection. It was all he could do to stop from begging Heero to throw him on the table and fuck him.

The tongue ghosted along Duo's neck to an ear lobe where the teeth began to nibble. While his mouth was busy at Duo's neck, Heero brought a hand to Duo's thigh, running the palm lightly up and down and then detouring to the front of Duo's jeans to fondle the growing bulge.

"Ahhh... Fuck!" Duo groaned.

"Is that what you want, Duo? You want to fuck?" purred Heero as his hand kneaded the hard lump in Duo's pants.

"Uhhh..."

"I'll fuck you if that's what you want, Duo; only it's going to cost you a few of those cookies," murmured Heero into Duo's ear.

"Uh, Zechs..." Duo managed to groan out as his cock was stroked through his jeans.

"Zechs isn't here, Duo, and you know how horny I get when I've had something sweet." Heero pressed his own growing erection against Duo's thigh. "Let me have a cookie, Duo, and then I promise I'll screw you if that's what you want."

"But..." Duo could feel his defenses crumbling; he was still worried about Zechs though, knowing how possessive the blonde could be where his lover was concerned.

"Zechs won't be back for a while yet and besides, I'll be fucking you so what's there to be jealous about, hmmm?" Heero accented his words with another squeeze to Duo's cock. "Just one cookie, Duo, and then I'll strip you naked, massage your thick cock for you, I'll even suck it if you like."

"Oh, shit," groaned Duo as his hips thrust into the hand that tormented him.

Sensing Duo's resolve crumbling, Heero moved in for the kill. "I want to let my tongue explore your sweet cock, Duo. I want to lap at your balls as my fingers stretch your channel in preparation for my dick. Once you're ready for me I'll bend you over the table and slide my cock inside your tight ass and fuck you until you scream, begging me for your release. All it will take is one cookie, Duo. Just say the word and I'll do what I've promised." As if to emphasize his point, Heero slid the zipper of Duo's jeans downwards and slipped his hand inside. Locating the flap of Duo's boxers he pushed the fabric aside and found the warm, pulsing length. Gently Heero pulled Duo's cock from within his jeans and boxers, curling his fingers around the shaft and easing the foreskin back over the swollen head so he could rub his thumb over the small slit and spread the oozing liquid.

"Oh, God," groaned Duo as he sagged against the Japanese man, eyes closing as his body was assaulted with pleasure.

"One cookie, Duo, that's all it will cost..."

Duo was lost in a haze of pleasure, Heero's words barely registering as his need was stroked and caressed. All thoughts of Zechs fled from his mind as Heero began to jerk his cock a little faster. "Oh, yes! More, don't stop," he cried out.

"You want me to continue? You want me to fuck you? You want to come, Duo?" Heero's voice glided over his ear, seducing his auditory system with its velvety softness.

"Yesss..." hissed Duo. All other logical thought escaped his lust induced brain, leaving him with only the very basic animal instincts. "Fuck me, Heero. Let me come."

"What about my payment?"

"All... take them all, Heero. You can have the lot, just let me come," begged Duo.

"Mmmm... That's what I wanted to hear," murmured Heero softly. His hand continued to stroke, slowing a fraction in his pace while his other hand snuck over the table and picked up a cookie. The cookie was sniffed at then quickly eaten, the sweet flavors traveling over Heero's taste buds and exciting them as much as the rest of his body. It was true, sugary treats seemed to have an aphrodisiac effect on Heero, especially chocolate, making him extremely horny as Zechs had found out quite by accident after he'd bought his love a box of chocolates on Valentine's Day once. Zechs had spent the next twelve hours with a very aroused Japanese man and almost unable to walk the next day. Needless to say Heero's intake of chocolate had been carefully monitored after that little incident.

Duo though wasn't aware of Heero's reaction to chocolate. He had an idea that sweet things tended to excite the other man; but chocolate? Now that was in a class of its own, something Duo was about to find out.

Heero quickly devoured another three cookies, the play of tastes in his mouth sheer heaven and as the sugar began to find its way into his bloodstream so his libido received a definite boost. His cock was painfully hard, throbbing inside his shorts and pleading for some action. Leaving the cookies for the moment, Heero returned his attention to the long haired beauty sagging in his arms. Swiftly he turned Duo around and tugged at the other man's jeans, impatient to get them off.

Feeling the pull at his jeans, Duo managed to recall enough of his brain function to cooperate and assist in the removal of his lower garments. The cool air of the kitchen played over his skin and caused him to shiver, his cock bouncing with each tremble. He found himself lifted to the table and sat upon the surface. The remaining cookies were pushed to the side and Duo eased back until he was lying on his back with his legs dangling over the edge of the table. His thighs were pushed apart as his lower legs were raised, knees bending and his heels set on the table edge.

Glancing at his soon to be lover, Heero was happy with the position he had the American in. Legs open wide, pink entrance exposed, cock lying against a creamy belly and dribbling the evidence of Duo's desire. Now all he needed was something to use as lube. His eyes scanned over the kitchen searching for something, anything he could use to make this easier. He wasn't about to go back up to his room and fetch the tube of lubricant, he wasn't sure that Duo would still be waiting for him when he got back, although the glazed look in those amethyst eyes seemed to hint that Duo wasn't about to go anywhere in a hurry. Scanning over the bench tops, Heero's eyes alighted on the mixing bowl and the bottle of dishwashing liquid. He weighed them up. If he used the dishwashing liquid chances were that Duo would be blowing bubbles for a few days and not in the conventional manner either. Somehow he didn't think Duo would be very happy about that. Although on the plus side, Duo's insides would be squeaky clean. Heero had to suppress a snicker. Better to leave the dishwashing liquid.

Cobalt blue alighted on the mixing bowl and Heero quirked an eyebrow. He remembered that Zechs had used muffin mixture as a lube of sorts before and it had worked okay. From what he could remember there should be a fair amount of fat in cookie dough and that fat was usually butter. Add the chocolate chips as well and given the heat from their bodies they should manage to get enough from the dough to act as a lube. Fat + chocolate + body heat = slippery. At least that's how Heero's brain interpreted the equation. Now all he had to hope was that there was some dough left in the bowl.

Leaving his spread partner for a brief moment, Heero sidled across the kitchen to the bench and the mixing bowl, quickly picking it up and glancing inside. He smiled. There was still some of the dough inside. He scooted back to the kitchen table before Duo had even had the chance to register his departure and return. He dropped the bowl to the table and dipped his fingers inside.

Duo began to raise his head and lever his body up, curious as to what Heero was up to. He didn't get a proper chance to see what was going on though as Heero pushed him back down and then took a firm hold of his cock.

"I'm going to do to you now what I promised I would, Duo," he smirked and lowered his head to Duo's groin. Taking hold of the root of Duo's penis, Heero licked over the swollen head.

"Ahhh... Fuck! Ow!" Duo's head dropped back and collided with the table top with a loud crack but the pain didn't last long. The pleasure he was being gifted at his groin by Heero's talented mouth chased away any headache that may have dared to threaten his brain. That tongue was doing evil wicked things to his cock, things that Duo wasn't aware a tongue could do. Not that he was complaining. Hell, no!

Bringing his now coated fingers out of the bowl of cookie dough, Heero was pleased to note that the dough was a little slippery. Carefully he probed around Duo's entrance, circling the tight pucker before easing the tip of a finger inside.

Any discomfort that Duo might have felt from the invading finger was soon dispelled by Heero's mouth that engulfed the head of his penis and sucked. "Ohhh... more..." Duo moaned, his head tossing from side to side.

Swirling his tongue around the head and applying light suction to the tip, Heero kept Duo distracted enough to insert a second finger into the American's anus, scissoring them as he worked the muscle, loosening it and coating it with the cookie dough in preparation for his cock. The muscles relaxed and allowed Heero’s fingers deeper penetration. Heero thrust them in and out, searching for that special spot inside that was certain to drive Duo mad with need.

"Ahhhh!" Duo cried as his prostate was caressed. His back arched and lifted from the table, his legs straining as pleasure danced along his nerve endings. When Heero hit that spot again he almost wept in frustration. His hips slammed down drawing Heero's fingers deeper. Desperately he began to ride those fingers, seeking more of that sizzling sensation.

"Feel good?" Heero asked as he raised his mouth from its current feast for a moment.

"Nnnn..." Duo groaned.

"You want this, Duo?"

"Ahhh..."

"Of course you do. You've wanted this for a while now, haven't you? That's why you jerked off the other week whilst watching Zechs and me screwing," murmured Heero and then licked along the length of Duo's penis.

"Mmmm..." Duo moaned as Heero's fingers caressed the inner walls of his sheath.

"Hot, tight," whispered Heero. "You feel like a virgin to me, Duo; are you?"

Registering Heero's words, Duo began to blush. "No, not a virgin," he moaned, "only once though."

"Thought you must have been either a virgin or not had much in the way of sex, you're so exquisitely tight." Heero's voice was low and seductive, causing Duo's body to tremble. "I'll take it easy with you, Duo, don't worry about that."

Duo was grateful for those reassuring words. There had been a small nagging at the back of his mind, pain was not one of his favorite things. "Ahhh... Oh fuck, Heero," Duo screamed as his prostate was stroked yet again. His back arched as he slammed his hips down on the teasing fingers inside him. "No more teasing. You promised to fuck me so do it already!"

Chuckling at the desperation in Duo's voice, Heero slid his fingers out of Duo's channel and reached for some more cookie dough as he eased his shorts down his thighs.

"What the...?"

"Lube," replied Heero nonchalantly as he scooped up some of the cookie dough and began to coat his shaft with it.

"Cookie dough?"

"It's either that or the dishwashing liquid and I didn't think you'd like to be blowing bubbles the next few times you need to pass wind."

"Point taken." Duo didn't argue any further, the dishwashing liquid comment had quelled any further protest as well as taking away any chance of logical reasoning.

Heero pulled Duo upright and lifted him from the table. "Now, bend over and brace your hands on the table, I'm going to fuck you like I said I would."

Duo's body shuddered as he complied with the request. He was so hard his cock hurt; the head red and swollen, precum leaking steadily from the tip. Spreading his legs, Duo rested his hands upon the table and bent over a little, leaving his ass open to Heero's gaze and touch. He felt his cheeks being spread and the tip of Heero's cock rubbing along his cleft, teasing him further. "Hurry up and fucking do it!"

Smirking at the American's demand, Heero paused as his cock brushed the small puckered entrance again and then pressed forwards. Despite the stretching his fingers had done, Duo's ring was still tight and not happy to let him in; but Heero was a persistent bastard and increased the pressure of his inward push until the muscles grudgingly admitted him. His cock sank into blissful heat; moist walls surrounded his shaft and caressed it with subtle ripples. Heero didn't stop until he was fully seated.

Inch by inch, Duo felt his body open up and accept the invasion. It was sinfully good to feel his insides stretched, to feel Heero's cock brushing along his inner channel, exciting his nerve endings and setting his body on fire. His eyes closed as the sensations bathed him, tingling from head to toe with the erotic pleasure of it all. Once Heero's balls were pressed against his ass, Duo knew he had all of Heero inside and wriggled his ass a little, trying to get more of the Japanese beauty inside, even if there wasn't any more of Heero that could possibly slide in.

The wriggles Duo gave broke through Heero's steely resolve to stay still and let his partner adjust, clearly Duo wanted some action and Heero wasn't about to deny his partner that. He began his retreat, watching where they were joined as his cock began to come out of Duo's body, the pink walls and anal muscles doing their utmost to stop the retreat. Just as he was about to slip completely out, Heero thrust forwards again, the greedy passage eagerly swallowing all of his length and still demanding more.

Duo felt as if he was being split in two. Each forward plunge of Heero's cock into his passage had him biting his lip to stop screaming for more. The feeling of the head scraping his walls, tormenting his inner nerve endings to the point where Duo thought he would go mad from the pleasure. He braced his hands upon the table and began a counter thrust to Heero, effectively drawing that thick length deeper into his willing body.

Sweat began to form as the two bodies moved against each other, each locked in their own torment of pleasure, striving to reach the release they craved and yet desperate to avoid it and make this last as long as possible. So caught up in their love making neither one heard the door open and close followed by the sounds of footsteps along the passageway.

Zechs unlocked the front door and entered the house, closing the door behind him. He paused and slipped off his boots noting the unusual silence. He thought it strange as he knew both the other men were home, or at least they should be seeing as how both their cars were in the driveway. Usually Duo would be watching television or listening to music, that's if he wasn't tormenting his Heero. There was no sound of the television though, or music. But wait. Zechs cocked his head and strained his ears. He could have sworn he heard moaning.

Walking quietly down the hallway, Zechs continued to listen, trying to determine if what he'd heard was indeed a moan. As he drew closer to the kitchen he heard it again, accompanied by another noise, something that sounded very much like flesh against flesh. With his heart hammering in his chest, Zechs walked up to the kitchen doorway and taking a deep breath, stepped inside.

The sight that met his eyes caused him to stop dead in his tracks. He blinked and then blinked again. Heero, his Heero, had Duo bent over the kitchen table and was screwing their housemate, quite enthusiastically he might add if the look on the Japanese's face was anything to go by. Staring at Duo's face it appeared that the American was enjoying the act just as much if not more than his lover. Zechs licked his lips as his eyes feasted on the sight. He had to admit that the pair did look quite delicious together and he found his own libido feeding off the display. Something began to stir between his legs as he continued to watch and cleared his throat.

Cracking open an eye, Duo vaguely registered the presence of a third person in the kitchen. At first his sluggish brain dismissed the presence as a lust induced hallucination, but when the hallucination cleared its throat, Duo knew he wasn't dreaming and immediately froze.

Heero, meanwhile, continued to thrust, oblivious for the moment of their voyeur. A few seconds later his cock informed him that the body beneath was no longer returning his interest and he opened his own eyes to see why. He spotted the shadow of his lover standing just inside the doorway. "Hey, Zechs," he breathed out, never missing a stroke.

"Looks like you two are having fun," Zechs replied as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ummm... Errrr... Zechs.... It's not what it seems," Duo stuttered out feeling his own excitement beginning to wilt.

"Oh?" Zechs raised a blonde eyebrow. "It seems to me that you're currently enjoying taking it up the ass from my lover; or am I simply seeing things?"

"No, no. I am taking it... Errr... Oh shit." Duo decided that his brain and his mouth weren't connecting properly so his attempts to explain were going to be futile. He needed to retrieve his logical thought from wherever it had decided to disappear to and come up with something that Zechs could believe. Fortunately for Duo, Heero decided to pitch in his two cents worth.

"Chocolate chip cookies," Heero grunted as he thrust back into Duo and found the American's prostate.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Duo cried out as his cock recovered rapidly from the sudden rush of pleasure.

"Pardon?" Zechs was looking a little lost.

"He made chocolate chip cookies," huffed out Heero.

"Ahh." A look of understanding dawned on Zechs' face. He glanced around the kitchen and spotted the cookies and cooling rack lying in a heap at the end of the table. He could also see the mixing bowl; and now that he thought about it, the scent that had been tickling his nostrils was the aroma of baking cookies. "I see." Zechs managed to put two and two together and came up with the reason for the sight before him. "You know you're being selfish."

"Uh?" Duo grunted out as his erection began to return mainly due to Heero's persistent prodding of his prostate.

"You weren't here," stated Heero as he continued to thrust.

"There's more cookies... Oh yeah!" Duo's body shook as his nerves sang with the sensations of Heero's cock inside him.

"I'm not talking about the cookies," murmured Zechs as he dropped a hand to touch his rapidly rising flesh. 

Heero smirked across the room, he knew what Zechs was talking about. The pair of them had discussed ways of getting Duo to join in with their lovemaking ever since Duo had admitted to jerking off whilst watching them fucking in the kitchen when Duo had last baked. Duo, meanwhile, didn't have a clue as to what was passing between the pair.

Shoving off the door frame, Zechs moved across the room to the table, undoing his fly as he went and pulling his thick cock from inside his trousers. He paused at the side of the pair and stroked languidly at his flesh. "Going to share?"

"Uh, there's more cookies in the oven, should be ready... Oh." Duo had begun to turn his head to reply to Zechs' question. When he came eyeball to cock head with Zechs' impressive erection, he realized that cookies was not what Zechs wanted to share.

"I don't mind sharing. Do you, Duo?" Heero asked without breaking his rhythm.

"Ah..."

"Good. That's settled then." Heero turned to look at Zechs. "What are you waiting for?" he smirked.

Zechs licked his lips as he pushed his pants down to mid thigh, completely baring his groin. The thick, blonde curls at his groin served to emphasize the size of his cock. "You're going to have to adjust your position," he said softly to Heero and then looked pointedly at Duo.

"Hn." Heero reluctantly slid out of Duo's back passage, the American protesting to loss of the thick shaft. "Shut up with your whining," Heero admonished as he tugged Duo back from the table.

"Here, I'll soon occupy that sweet mouth of yours," purred Zechs as he brought the head of his cock to Duo's mouth and rubbed it over the man's lips.

With Heero still holding him firmly bent at the waist, Duo had no option but to stay folded over and accept Zechs' cock running along his lips.

"Suck it, Duo. Make it good," ordered Zechs.

Duo willingly opened his mouth and the head of Zechs' cock slid inside. Duo let his tongue dance over the swollen crown, tasting the musky flavor of the blonde, surprised at how much he enjoyed the taste. Greedily he sucked in more of the length. A low moan escaped as he felt Heero's shaft enter his sheath again and begin to thrust.

"Good, use your tongue, Duo. Lick me, suck me, take it all," moaned the tall man as his eyes became narrowed while the pleasure sang along his nerves.

They made a delicious sight, three handsome men all engaged in pleasuring each other. Duo, caught in the middle of the other two, could only suckle on the thick length invading his mouth while his back passage was continuously stroked inside by Heero's ample erection. He didn't know whether he was in heaven or hell, but he certainly didn't want to leave.

Heero spread Duo's cheeks a little so he could watch his cock sliding in and out of the slick passage. Chocolate mingled with the fat from the cookie dough and Heero groaned. The sight was so erotic. His thrusts sped up a fraction, pushing Duo's mouth further onto Zechs' cock, causing the blonde to voice his enjoyment.

The soft sounds that Duo was making caused his throat to vibrate around Zechs' cock, adding to the sensations Zechs was already drowning in. Zechs' orgasm was building like a smoldering fire in his gut, with each scrape of Duo's teeth, each swirl of that incredible tongue and Zechs was driven closer to the edge. He'd no idea that the American was this talented with his mouth and made a mental note to have Duo suck him off again... and soon.

Heero's climax was steadily building, the exquisite feeling of Duo's inner muscles around his cock, massaging and milking him driving him ever closer to falling over the edge. He could see his lover's penis sliding in and out of Duo's mouth and judging by the look of bliss on Zechs' face the American had a pretty talented mouth on him. That was something Heero knew he would find out for himself; with any luck.

As his ass was repeatedly plundered and his mouth occupied with the delicious shaft, Duo's own excitement was building. He didn't mind being the 'piggy in the middle', nope, not in the least, if he got to enjoy this. His hands rested on Zechs' hips to keep himself steady and balanced as the two men used his body for their pleasure. Unfortunately that meant he couldn't touch himself and relieve the throbbing ache in his own dick and balls. His cock cried out for stimulation of some form, the tears of his frustration leaking steadily from the tiny slit and dripping to the floor below. His balls were heavy and tight with need, his prostate singing an opera with each brush of Heero's cock and his blood felt on fire.

"Ahhh... Ohh... That's perfect, Duo. Just like that. Mmmmm... Gonna cum soon..." Zechs moaned as Duo's tongue flicked across his sensitive head. The blonde's balls were also drawing closer to his body as the heat of his orgasm rose until it simmered just below the surface.

Heero's hands clutched tighter at Duo's hips, his body gaining momentum as his release built in his groin. He struck Duo's prostate again and felt the passage spasm around him, the ripple of muscle squeezed his cock in the most erotic way and caused Duo to moan loudly.

The shudder of pleasure rolled through Duo's body and he moaned around his mouthful, the vibrations of his vocal chords proving to be the undoing of Zechs. He felt the blonde man begin to tremble and then stiffen. Hands found their way into his hair and clutched at his scalp, holding his head steady as the organ inside his mouth began to swell and then explode, shooting warm, sticky fluid into Duo's mouth. Hastily Duo began to swallow, eager not to let any of the gift escape.

"Ahhh..." Zechs groaned softly as his body shuddered and trembled with his release. His hands had buried themselves in Duo's hair and he gently held the other man in place as he rode his climax; not that Duo seemed to want to leave his cock, the long haired man was doing his best to suck every last drop from Zechs. As the last vestiges of pleasure left his body so Zechs slumped a little and gently eased his now softening cock from within Duo's mouth. He chuckled at the whining sound Duo made as his treat was taken from him, an eager mouth and tongue doing their best to follow the disappearing organ. "Easy, Duo," Zechs murmured and stroked his fingers through the chestnut locks. "That was incredible."

Duo smirked. Zechs had tasted rich and sweet, much better than any cookie and Duo wouldn't mind having a second helping. He cried out suddenly as Heero thrust into him hard, striking his prostate and sending a surge of precum dribbling from his cock. He whimpered and reached between his legs to pump the swollen, red organ.

Zechs took a moment to savor the sight of Duo touching himself before his sense of fair play kicked in. He dropped to his knees and reached a hand between the American's legs. He cupped the turgid sac and rolled Duo's balls in his hand, the action causing Duo's breath to hitch and a cry to escape.

With Duo's excitement building with each play of his hand over his shaft and Zechs' attention to his balls, so his channel clenched and released, effectively supplying Heero's cock with extra stimulation. The Japanese man knew he couldn't hold off any longer and gave into his body's demands for release. The fire quickly grew into an inferno, consuming Heero entirely. With another thrust his balls drew upward, the next thrust and his cock trembled as it began to enlarge; a third thrust saw the organ draw on all its inner muscles ready to take the final step. The fourth stroke and it was all over. Heero's cock spewed forth his essence, creamy seed spilling from the slit and being pumped with such force into Duo's passage that it struck Duo's prostate, bathing it in a searing heat and setting off a series of muscular contractions in Duo's sheath.

Groaning as his orgasm overwhelmed him, Heero could only hold onto Duo's hips as his seed left his body, the channel that surrounded his length milking all he had and swallowing it eagerly. 

With Heero's cock now softening and slipping from inside his body, Duo cried out, not wanting the sensations to end. He became aware of someone removing his hand from his cock and switched his gaze to see why he was being denied his own climax. Zechs remained crouched before him, still fondling his balls as he removed Duo's hand and replaced it with his own, stroking languidly. Heero stood behind him, partially slumped against Duo's back and Duo could feel the warm trickle of fluid leaking from his backside to run down his thighs.

Zechs also saw the trickling seed and licked his lips. "Leaking a bit there aren't you, Duo?" he questioned softly.

"Uhh..." was all Duo could manage. His brain was short circuiting, his need for his own climax overriding any other form of coherent thought.

Looking up at Heero, Zechs spoke again. "I think he's been a good boy, Heero. What say we reward him?"

Heero had managed to recover a bit from his most enjoyable orgasm and registered Zechs' words. He nodded, smirking slightly. He had an idea of what Zechs was up to. His thoughts were confirmed a moment later when Zechs indicated with a nod of his head what he wanted Heero to do. Heero pushed off his current lover's back and swapped places with Zechs.

"Ah..." groaned Duo as the hands that had been caressing him left his flesh. He had only a second though to miss the contact before it was replaced with something much better. Heero knelt in front of him and took his cock into his hand as he brought his mouth close. A moment was taken to appraise the organ before Heero's mouth engulfed Duo to the root, causing Duo to cry out with the sensation.

Expertly, Heero sucked on Duo's angry, red flesh, coaxing all manner of moans, whimpers and cries from the American. Duo tasted of cookie dough and chocolate along with a musky, male flavor. Heero was instantly addicted.

Making sure that his lover was sucking enthusiastically, Zechs moved behind Duo, still on his knees and reached up to separate Duo's cheeks. He could see the creamy fluid oozing from Duo's hole, the muscles still loose from being fucked so thoroughly. Zechs groaned. Tentatively his tongue slipped out for a quick lick and then returned for a second taste. Duo's body jumped beneath his tongue so Zechs stopped for a moment. "You're all messy, Duo. You need to be cleaned up. Do you mind if I clean you up? I promise to be thorough." Zechs' voice was smooth like honey as he asked permission to rim the long haired man.

"Oh, gods, yes!"

Needing no second invitation, Zechs brought his mouth to the American's backside and allowed himself to indulge in his favorite fetish. His tongue lapped at the leaking semen, licking it up from Duo's crevice before working his way to the loose hole. His tongue flicked over and around the slack muscles, causing them to quiver before his tongue slid inside and began to thoroughly investigate Duo's insides. He pressed his mouth against the tiny hole and sucked as his tongue continued to bathe the young man's inner passage.

_Surely this had to be heaven_ , Duo's mind thought as his body was assaulted with a new wave of sensation. Heero's mouth on his dick, sucking him for all he was worth while Zechs made a thorough inspection of his ass, the pleasure rolling through his body causing him to shake and flail his hands in the air looking for something to anchor to. His hands found Heero's head and sank into the chocolate locks, his legs spread as wide as he could get them, eager for Zechs to continue cleaning him up.

Slowly Duo's vision began to swim, his brain went into total meltdown and he let himself shut down all non necessary functions to be able to channel all his energies into simply being able to feel. The tongue probing his ass, licking up all the semen, chocolate and remainders of the dough used for lube, driving him wild. Heero's talented mouth sucking away on his erection compounded his need and Duo felt the swell of orgasm rising until he could no longer keep himself from drowning in it.

With a loud cry his body grew taut and his passion jetted out from his cock into Heero's eager mouth. Pulse after pulse flowed from inside his dick, swallow after swallow indicated Heero's willingness to take all he could offer and all the time there was the continuous teasing of his anus.

Finally the well ran dry and Duo collapsed towards the kitchen table, Heero managing to catch him and assisted by Zechs lower the now unconscious man to the floor. "I think we wore him out," commented Heero dryly.

"He'll be fine," replied Zechs as he noted the soft smile of the face of their housemate. "I'd say he enjoyed that, wouldn't you?"

"Hn." Heero shifted and kissed his blonde lover, sharing the tastes of Duo's come and his own.

"Looks like I will have to be careful when I go out in future," Zechs snickered as he broke the kiss.

"Nani?"

"If this is what you get up to the minute my back is turned."

"It was the chocolate in the cookies," said Heero in his defense. "You know how chocolate affects me."

"I'd say there was more than chocolate involved here."

"You can't talk," huffed Heero. "You've also said how much you'd like to get Duo into bed with us and fuck him silly."

"I didn't hear any objections from you. In fact, if I remember correctly you also stated you'd like to, and I quote, 'Screw his brains out'." Zechs gave his lover an evil smirk. "Was he as good as you thought he'd be?"

Heero shook his head. "He was much better. Tight, hot, wanton."

"I think I will have to try him out for myself," mused Zechs.

Heero sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

Duo had begun to come around and blinked open his violet eyes just as Heero passed his comment. He also sniffed and then sat bolt upright. "Fuck! The cookies are burning!" With that, Duo jumped up from the floor and shot across the kitchen to the oven and the burning cookies, Zechs and Heero watching with amused smiles on their faces at the sight of the half naked chef.

The pair picked themselves up from the floor and moved across to where Duo was trying to salvage the burnt offerings.

"Don't worry about them, Duo. You can always make some more," offered Heero as he ran a teasing finger over the curve of Duo's buttocks.

Duo shivered, becoming acutely aware of his own partially nude state as well as the other two's semi dressed appearance. "These are ruined and I can't make any more, you used the dough I had left over for..."

A lick along his earlobe abruptly ended his speech and he drew in a sharp breath.

"Forget the cookies, Duo," purred Zechs. "I'd rather you apply your talents in more pleasurable ways. Care to join us and we will see just how much fun we can have with three of us in one bed with some proper lube?"

"Oh, fuck," moaned Duo as he felt his cock stirring again.

"Here." Heero pressed a cookie against Duo's lips. "I suggest you eat a couple of these, you're going to need the sugar rush to keep up with us."

Duo ate the cookie and allowed himself to be dragged from the kitchen and up to the pair's bedroom. Somehow he didn't think he would be doing much baking in the future. Just as well there was a good bakery around the corner... and their chocolate chip cookies weren't that bad either.

~ Owari ~


End file.
